miss_othmars_pagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Friend Fun
Charlie Brown has a Running Challenge. Previous: Kings of Cards 1% Transcript * Mister-Jaw: in Hullo. I got caught in traffic on the way in here when that whole 'Pebble Beach' thing reared its ugly head and I... Marty, Shrek, Ernie, Bert, Spike and Snoopy stares at him blankly Anyway, we have a boy named Charlie Brown, so let's all put on a happy face for Charlie. the door to show Charlie Brown. Tell them something about yourself, Charlie Brown. * Charlie Brown: Well, I like to kick footballs. * Mister-Jaw: laughs What a card! Now, it's time to pick your football holder. Just go ahead and run on the track. Donkey, Shrek, Ernie and Bert run off. Snoopy is holding a football * Charlie Brown: to Mister-Jaw Hi, I'm Charlie Brown... * Mister-Jaw: Hi, Charlie Brown. you're going to kick my football. How about you, Doggy? approaches the board Please draw Something. an image on the board * Charlie Brown: 'You mean my dog Snoopy? ''drawn a picture of Charlie Brown kicking a football in a GI * 'Mister-Jaw: '''My, how very creative! We have an artist in the class. ''Claps his hands * '''Charlie Brown: a Bathroom ''I just don't understand. Why would Lucy pull it away? ''Lucy pulling away the Football from Charlie Brown, sending him flying Good Grief, What am I going to do? the door open What was that? Someone's coming. They're getting closer. I've just got to act natural. Pink Panther opens the door * The Pink Panther: Have a Happy Day. out * Charlie Brown: Phew, I thought for sure that was gonna be... opens the stall * Mister-Jaw: '''HEEGotcha! * '''Charlie Brown: '''Ahh! Uh, hello, sir. Kick any good footballs lately? Yeah, I remember last week, I was trying to kick this girl's football. And every time I kick it, she pulls it away. * '''Mister-Jaw: Hey, that story really speaks to me. * Charlie Brown: Really? What's it say? * Mister-Jaw: It says now, I'm gonna play with Zig and Sharko. Cut to later where Charlie Brown is walking down the hall * Charlie Brown: Oh Good Grief, I just can't do this. school phone rings and Charlie Brown picks it up Death row, next in line speaking. * Cookie Monster: phone Hi, I'd like to place an order for delivery. * Charlie Brown: Who is it? to the Patty Cafe * Cookie Monster: It's Cookie Monster. Hey Chuck. Let me get a large double fudge, double- back to Charlie Brown * Charlie Brown: Listen! It's me, Charlie Brown! I need your help! * Cookie Monster: phone You're working at Pizza Pops now? * Charlie Brown: What? No, listen! I'm in big trouble. I have to run around a track and kick a football. * Cookie Monster: phone I know, I am going to finish desert. * Charlie Brown: You there? * Cookie Monster: phone Oh, I'm sorry, Chuck. I was just talking to my Furry Pal, Grover. Brown is horror-struck. Cut to the Patty Cafe where Grover is sitting with Cookie Monster enjoying a beverage * Grover: 'What's Going on Chuck? ''back to Charlie Brown * 'Charlie Brown: '''It must have been years. Well, let me get going. ''Brown drops the phone and runs off * 'Grover: '''Chuck? ''to Mister-Jaw's room where Charlie Brown stops at him * '''Mister-Jaw: Come in, Brown. * Charlie Brown: Jaws, can I leave? * Mister-Jaw: Why? * Charlie Brown: I can't tell you. * Mister-Jaw: Why ever not? * Charlie Brown: I just can't. My physical being is at stake, let's just leave it at that. * Mister-Jaw: Charlie Brown, you can tell me anything. You've got to believe that. * Charlie Brown: Well, okay. But only if you promise to keep it between us. * Mister-Jaw: Of course. * Charlie Brown: When is the game going to start? * Mister-Jaw: What? There shall be no butt-kicking in any class of mine! This is an adult program. Charlie Brown, just leave it to me. * Charlie Brown: Aw, thanks Jaws. I knew I could count on you. * the field * Lucy: Charlie Brown, I am never going to pull away my football at all! You see Charlie Brown, I want to be your friend. Not a Blockhead. who is wearing a GI kicks a football ''And maybe play some sports with you on weekends. * '''Charlie Brown:' I've gotta run! on the whole track until he takes a turn * Marcie: '''Huh? Where's Charles? * '''Lucy: He left the track. He also wore speed shoes. * Shrek: Okay, see, He didn't know where else to turn! Donkey couldn't help me, and Mister-Jaw only made it worse. And I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but he wants to have a massive slime beach party. * Marcie: Sir? * Charlie Brown: running Out of my way! Out of my way! points Can't you see?! #1 look over to Granny at a bus stop * Granny: Hi there, nice day today. * Bully #1: So, you like kicking footballs, do ya? Well we'll show you, old lady! Brown is hiding in a garbage can * Charlie Brown: Okay, okay, I got to skip town, start a new life, live under an assumed name! "Charli XCX". Yeah, that's good. Grow a beard, and then shave it off, and live happily ever after. #2 is behind him driving a motorcycle * Bully #2: Yeah, except you forgot the part where I Pull away your Football! Charlie Brown gasps three times and runs off while still in the garbage can. As he is running down the road, trash falls out of the garbage can, including a banana peel. Bully #2 screams when he sees the banana peel on the ground. When the motorcycle runs over the peel, it goes out of control * Later * Bully #3: Hey, you feeling better? * Brutus: Where is he? * Charlie Brown: and running Run! and Fabulous Freddie are mad at Bully #1 * Bully #1: How many times do we have to teach you this lesson, old lady!? * Granny: Hits Bully #1 with her Umbrella ''You Putty Tat! ''and Granny walk off. Cut to Charlie Brown running * Bully #3: Oh Brutus, Charlie Brown is coming! Hope I Pull it away! * Brutus: Oh, Charlie Brown is here! * Charlie Brown: 'Here I Come! ''Just as Charlie Brown kicks the football, Bully #3 pulls it away, sending Charlie Brown Screaming and Flying. He Lands on Big Nose's Pool. When They Reach Underwater, Big Nose Shouts at him to get out of the pool. Charlie Brown comes out of the pool very horrified ''Good Grief. #3 and Brutus laugh at him'' * '''Bully #3: You're a Blockhead Failure. Get him! chases Charlie Brown * Violet: Oh you Blockhead! * Lucy: You are in SO MUCH TROUBLE. slaps Bully #3 and brings him handcuffs * Bully #3: sigh * Charlie Brown: his bed Don't answer. Knock on the door is heard I said don't answer. Knock is heard again Didn't you hear me? I said don't answer. Patty opens the door Hello. * Peppermint Patty: '''Chuck, I'm signing you in to Karate! Do you known what that means? ''to next day where Charlie Brown is in a field, wearing a GI, and kicking a football. Then the scene cuts to him playing cards with Snoopy, riding a bike, climbing a ladder, carrying baskets of rocks on both hands, sleeping, and eating breakfast. Cut to the tree where Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown are sitting ''Chuck, how is it going? * '''Charlie Brown: I'm gonna have a daily routine THE END Category:Peanuts Category:The Pink Panther Category:Sesame Street Category:Madagascar Category:Looney Tunes